Problem: Michael was assigned problems 26 through 51 for homework tonight. If Michael did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 26 through 51, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Michael did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.